moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Karanar Ironblood
"Ahz Gwyar go eft Modan hine ta Thane cyfail: The Blood of the Mountain Runs in our Veins, and the Blades of Gold lead us to tomorrow." -Karanar Ironblood Thane Karanar Ironblood is the current head of Clan Ironblood, holding control of the fiefdom in the Southern Wetlands known as Ironblood Keep, and is the Head-Warmaiden of Clan Goldenblade. Karanar is Well-Known among the Wildhammer Clan and Bronzebeard Clan for her Military Career, and was elected as the first Minister of War for the Senate of Ironforge. Karanar Ironblood currently offers her services in service to the Grand Alliance through Clan Ironblood's members and their respective talents. Appearance Karanar Ironblood differs greatly from the average dwarf, due in no small part to her monstrous size and physique, standing at 4'9" and weighing roughly 350 pounds, her muscular definition destroying any indication of feminine grace. The most discernible feature to Karanar, however, is her hair. In addition to its already striking deep crimson color, when unfurled completely from the mass of decorative braids and hair-clasps, the hair is several-feet long in length, able to touch the ground even after being braided twice-fold. Aside from those striking features, she holds a hardened expression. Though traces of feminine expression still remain, they are often hidden behind years of military zealotry and training. Save for those most-defining features, Karanar looked no different from any other of the Mountain-Kin: Stout, Stocky, and easy to pick out from a crowd. Those who have seen her without her gauntlets or gloves on would notice that there are a great many callouses on her hands and wrists, as well as scars from both blade and burn. She can occasionally be seen clicking or popping her jaw back into place, and she herself has admitted that it is due to an injury caused in her past. She holds a large, horizontal tattoo that from her time in Valiance Keep in her Regiment, which displays the Grand Alliance shield in front of a medical cross and gryphon wings. Weaponry and Armor Karanar, following her shamanistic reformation, has changed her garb and weaponry. She wears a set of scale-mail crafted of Devilsaur scales and Gold from The Battle of the Valley of Kings, taken from the Zandalari's Devilsaur and the Zandalari Prelate. This armor is far lighter than her full plate, but is surprisingly strong and durable. In addition to her new armor, she also wields two new hammers. Created by the garrison of druids are Greenwarden's Grove, they are made purely of wood and stone, crafted and formed by Ginyu Watersmithing and a Willow Sapling. No tool was ever used in their creation, and as such, they are a natural font to channel elemental energy. Personality Raised under the harsh tutilage of Clan Goldenblade and personal experience, Karanar is defined by her martial and traditionalist ways. She has been defined as a serious individual, blunt to an extreme, yet always holding an objectiveness to her attitude. She holds her duty above personal interests, considering her Thanedom a sacred duty that demands her full respect and attention. While Karanar is not an extremely charismatic individual, her traditionalism, combined with the oral traditions of Clan Goldenblade, have made her open to the ideals of honor, chivarly, and duty. She has never committed an act against the orders of her superior officers, nor has she ever disgraced herself or an opponent with honorless action. Even in the heat of full-scale battle, she refuses to injure or mistreat an unarmed opponent, and will cease all violence upon a surrender or the presence of a child who is not in immediate danger. Despite her heavy-handed military exterior, Karanar is, in reality, a very motherlike individual, willing to show appreciation and care for all of those whom she considers close friends. In addition, when she is outside of the glaring eye of the public, she is often seen showing a more lax expression, joking, snarky, and jovial. Despite this obvious disconnect, she can switch from jovial to serious in such a startling amount of time that those around her do not realize until afterwords. Pre-Warcraft History Due to her position of dishonor within Clan Goldenblade at a young age, most of Karanar's recorded history has come from her own word of mouth and from the interview of Clan members. Despite this, there is evidence that acknowledges the truth of Karanar's confessions. Early Life Karanar was not born into the position of heir to Clan Goldenblade, but was instead born to one of the many Goldenblade families which had emerged following the infighting of the Clan Post-War of the Three Hammers. She had no brothers or sisters, and both her mother and father died two years after her birth from a black cough, leaving her to the care of Clan Goldenblade's elders. Karanar was unnaturally frail and weak as a child, often being sick and heavy in fever. Due to this, she spent most of her time inside the cottage of her matron in bed. This weakness was disconcerting for her peers and also made her a target of ridicule whenever she did have the strength to travel outside. The constant ridicule had caused Karanar to spend most of her time in the small library of Goldenblade Fort, where she read Sagas and Epics of Clan Goldenblade and the dwarves. She quickly became learned to make up for her deficit of physical ability, and began proper training in earnest when she reached fifteen and became healthy again. While she was behind her peers in training in how to fight, few could match the fervor and ferocity at which she took to the rigors. Where others would rest to catch their breaths or call it a night, she would continue to work and force herself to improve. When it came time for the tournaments of competition and prowess, Ironblood always showed improvement and climbed steadily through the years, till the point that she was at the top of nearly every martial capacity in comparison to her peers. Such was her dedication to the Clan and to her own improvement that the heirless Matron of Clan Goldenblade declared her the heir of the crown on deathbed: securing the safety of the Clan. This peace and security would not last long, however, as the war with the Lich King brought terror to Azeroth. Warcraft History The War of Northrend Karanar played an extensive part in the War against the Lich King as a member of the Alliance Expedition. Her deployment began after the call to arms was sounded across all the Eastern Kingdoms. Karanar placed the elders of Clan Goldenblade in charge of administration as she enlisted as a soldier at Valiance Keep. During her time here, she would quickly garner the respect of her comrades and officers and rose to the position of Captain. The Argent Tournament saw Karanar occupied with the job of ensuring that Coldarra was locked down after the battle against Malygos. Though there were a few skirmishes between those still loyal to the Blue Dragonflight from the Nexus War, there were no major battles to be fought in this area. When the time came for the Siege of Icecrown Citadel, Karanar was among the vanguard of the Grand Alliance to help secure the bottom levels following the deaths of Lord Marrowgar and Lady Deathwhisper. Her squad of 20 was forced to battle one of the Lich King's bone sentinels after a frostfire trap had been sprung. Only 7 of the squad survived, destroying one of the auxiliary entrances for Scourge forces to enter. With the Siege over, Karanar relinquished her title of Captain and returned to the Twilight Highlands in the wake of a new threat to her people: the Cult of the Twilight's Hammer.Category:Characters Category:Bronzebeard Dwarf Category:Wildhammer Dwarf Category:Dwarf Category:Warriors Category:Ironblood Clan Category:Shaman